Inspiration
by CharmingMischief
Summary: Marceline is having crazy musician block. Perhaps Bubblegum Princess could help with the process.. [Bubbline]


It had been a fairly quiet day in the Land of Ooo. The lack of noise unsettled and calmed the vampire that was currently sitting on her couch, in the midst of tuning her guitar. If the two different emotions made any sense whatsoever. Currently, Marceline had developed a dreadful illness of 'musician block.' Papers of written, half- written and or have scribbles from the frustration decorated all over, or crumbled up papers that rested by the trash can from failed attempts to shoot it into the basket.

Her mind named off the very few people or things she got her most inspiration from. There was her father, who she had forgiven for eating all of her fries. There was Lumpy Space Princess...That was a big hell no. Marceline's ears nearly ached at the memory of her voice and her 'oh my globs!'. The vampire huffed a short breath and looked towards her cute, white poodle who sniffed at the crumpled up papers by the trash can.

Time to explore.

* * *

Waiting for nightfall, (naturally) Marceline dressed herself in a black, silk dress with a lavender silk tie wrapped around the mid-section, thigh-high grey and lavender stockings and...She decided to go barefoot (or rather sock-foot) for her own reasons. She was about to look in the mirror when the almost brain-fart moment happened where she remembered, she didn't have a reflection. So Marceline settled for leaving her long, thick and flowing mass of raven hair down.

Brushing her hair that was beginning to resemble Rapunzel, as she filled her poodles dark blue bowl with treats and the other bowl with water, her doorbell rang. The Vampire Queen sighed and padded her way towards the door.

Opening it, she saw Bonnibel or as she preferred to call her, Bonnie. Needless to say she was surprised by the fact the 'princess' was standing in her doorway without her royal guards standing by.

"Bonnie...What're you doing here?" Marceline asked with pure confusion written on her face and tone. Bonnibel fiddled with her thumbnail, not entirely sure how to go about the situation or the question she was about to ask. Would Marceline say yes? She wasn't exactly the most approachable vampire in the Land of Ooo.

Before Marceline would potentially close the door in her face from the amount of silence that hung in the air between them, Bonnibel finally gathered up her courage, thinking what's the worst that could happen?

"Could you teach me how to play guitar?"

This was by far, the oddest and most surprising request Marceline's heard in a while. Even more odd than the things Finn and Jake ask. Or _do_ during the time's she hangs out with them. But Bonnie holding something that wasn't a beaker or a potion of some sort that was bound to go wrong?

"Um, sure. Come on in." Marceline stepped aside and opened the door wider for Bonnibel to come inside. The scientist girl stepped inside the home and glanced around. She's never been inside Marceline's home before, she half-expected cobwebs and dark wallpaper with red velvet couches. But surprisingly, her home had consisted of pink walls, couches that resembled the same color, only a slightly deeper shade.

"So what brought this all on?" Marceline asked, interrupting and pulling Bonnibel out of her thoughts and taking her attention away from the interior of the home. The vampire floated towards her couch, lounging on it and moving the guitar out of the way so her 'guest' could sit beside her.

"I just thought learning a new instrument would be something to do in my free time. _Besides_ working on new experiments." Bonnibel added with a slight sarcastic tone, since Marceline was the only one who teased her about her scientific studies.

"Valid enough explanation." The rocker vampire said after awhile with a smile forming, showing her gleaming fangs that never failed to make Bonnibel shiver. Marceline patted the space beside her and the pink-haired girl obeyed, going over and blinking in surprise once a red, bass guitar was placed in her hands.

"Okay, let's get rocking." Marceline declared, putting her hands on her hips with her smile melting into a smirk.

* * *

"Press your finger...There."

"Here?"

She huffed. "No, Bonnie, your _other _finger."

"I don't have a thousand different fingers you know."

"I smell a innuendo."

Bonnible rolled her eyes, but couldn't help her face heating up. Though Marceline didn't drink blood exactly, just the color, the blush on Bonnibels cheeks was really...Pretty. Catching herself before she got caught staring, Marceline reached out and gently took Bonnie's hands. She positioned them so when she strummed the strings, it would come out sounding like a simple, nice tune instead of one that resembled a dying cat. Once Marceline's hands were on hers, a small shiver ran down her spine, partly from how cold her temperature was.

"And then you just, strum it, girl." Marceline pulled her hands away and leaned back against the couch, one hand fiddling with her various bracelets and rings. Bonnibel moved her fingers over the strings, the sound coming out simple and actually, pretty.

"I did it! I completed a note!" Bonnibel smiled widely in delight and turned to Marceline who mirrored her smile, proudly.

"Congrats, Bubblegum."

Putting the beautiful, red guitar aside, the scientist suddenly leaned over and wrapped her arms around the vampire tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered with her smile not fading. If Marceline had a beating heart, it would be racing right about now.

Returning the hug, Marceline pulled away a bit and took Bonnibel's chin gently before pressing her lips against Bonnie's gently, closing her eyes.

Bonnibel froze. But before she can process a single thought, she closed her eyes and tightened her hold on the Vampire Queen, returning the kiss enthusiastically. This felt somehow...Right.

Once Marceline pulled away, she was prepared to apologize. She always knew she had a 'thing' for Bonnibel, even though they have always been on friendly terms. But it had felt like the thing to do, kissing her.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I-"

Marceline felt a finger on her lips and saw Bonnie _smiling_ at her.

"Don't be. But I won't be sorry for asking for another lesson?"

The vampire slowly smiled herself as the Bubblegum girl laid her hand on hers. "I'm free all day, every day."

Marceline had just found her inspiration for a new song.

* * *

**Just wanted to write this for something different in my list of stories I've written. Plus Bubbline is a really cute ship :)**


End file.
